The Awesomenauts: the great, the worst, and the crazy
by Yarheeguy
Summary: this is a story in the Awesomenauts universe where at the Reds base in a unknown planet, a high experience Cyborg, a terrible Space Viking and a cursed Sadak, have to work together as the Awesomenauts to win the war for the Reds, featuring captain Anywek as their captain/announcer. rated K for cartoon violence and mild language
1. Chapter 1: suprise

**dis-calmer****: I don't own Awesomenauts or its characters**  
**calmer (for the current moment): the only calmer i could have, because I just thought of these things myself is the planet, mars-shed and my character, captain Anywek.**  
**but if the dude who owns the game want to use my planet and my character into their game, i don't mind you using it. as long i give credit for coming up with the idea. (this is just a message to the one who made Awesomenauts,)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: surprise**

The date is April 1st 3587, the place is an unknown planet, some have called "Mars-shed," and the time zone is 6:45 in the morning, there is a hidden underground base with the colour Red, where in a bedroom you see a Big creäture with an iron helmet and a metal beard, this creäture was known as a "Space Viking" and this Space Viking was sleeping in his "jammies", he was peacefully asleep. until an alarm went off "what the space duck" he said as he fell off his comfy bed.

Meanwhile at another bedroom, a female cyborg has suited up in her battle suit and be prepares to whatever will came this way when that alarm gone off, after she put her battle suit on, she exited her room and ran across the hallway. Then the Space Viking spotted her and followed, "hay, Raelynn wait up!" the Space Viking shouted as he tried and catch up with her.

Raelynn stopped at a space telephone where she can talk to the captain of the group and the base. "Raelynn to Captain Anywek, do you read me?" she said into the phone, then a nearly English accent speak on the phone "Captain Anywek to Raelynn, yeah I could read ya. there's strange activity in the station-B, I want you and Skølldir to investigate, over" "copy right that" Raelynn replied, then she ran again leaving Skølldir to taken some deep breaths after that all of running.

later, Raelynn have reached the blast door entrance for station-B with Skølldir finally have cached up to her, "alright, Skølldir, be ready" she said as she locked and loaded her weapon, "I'm always ready for a battle!" Skølldir say as he crunched his knuckles. when the blast door has opened there was nobody in the room, or as Skølldir calls it, "the talking room" which is a room where he and his co-workers can chat. There is nothing in this room other than some weird writing that was on the wall, the writing says "overrasking" Raelynn was kinda curious about this writing, she never heard of the word nor what it means, but Skølldir did, "I understand this word," he says, "this might be a word from an old language of Space Viking" Raelynn was quite impressed for Skølldir's knowledge, even know he brain is useful as a box full of gears. then Raelynn asked to translate this word, "it says..." "surprise!" a voice coming behind them interrupted Skølldir.

Behind Raelynn and Skølldir was their youngest member of their group, in fact she was a little girl, her name was Ayla, according to captain Anywek, her race is Sadak, a creäture well-known for their psychokinesis powers, but this girl is more special, on that day she was wearing her pink bear costume that she always wore for a while, and as always, she have locks that restrains her hands,  
"so, what do you think about that April fools joke?" Ayla said happy, "be honest, that almost got me a heart attack from all that running" said Skølldir, then a voice came from the mic, "well maybe if you didn't put up so much weight, you wasn't gotten tired from all that running" it was the captain, talking through the microphone, mocking Skølldir's fat body "anyway, nice April fools joke Ayla" said Anywek, Ayla thank him back, "okay were was I? oh yeah, the three of you, report to the cafeteria for our... plan... and breakfast" the group didn't know about this plan, but Skølldir thought breakfast would sound great.

When Raelynn, Skølldir and Ayla got in the cafeteria that was also at station-B, they served with a bowl of gray-green o's which is a small green hoops that is one of the famous branding for breakfast in the universe. Each of them had a bowl of this gray-green o's and after they get their breakfast, they would sit down at a table and eat, Raelynn and Skølldir would sit at a table no.4 and as always, Ayla would sit on her own at table no.2. its been nearly two months since they assigned to train at the Red in Mars-shed but none of them seems to notice that there is five table at the cafeteria and in the entire group there was only just four living souls in the entire base (if you don't count the droids and general default.)

when they seated, they always kept their eating habits, Skølldir would chomp his cereals in one go, Ayla would eat her cereal without using her hand because of the locks and Raelynn would be the only one who eat it properly.  
sometimes the group's captain, Anywek, would either sit down next to Ayla so she wouldn't be alone or not even show up, but today Anywek seated with Raelynn and Skølldir. he was wearing a dark red, futuristic suit that fits with his dark brown hair. his race is human and he has a rank for a captain which commands his group.

"Oh, the captain, what a surprise that you decided to sit with us for once" Skølldir said, Anywek gave a small smile "and what a surprise that you still wearing your pajamas into the cafeteria for once" he say when Anywek notice that Skølldir was still wearing his night-clothes, "well I do needed breakfast first before anything else, other than battles" said Skølldir, then captain Anywek gave a grin "well after I will tell you what I'm going to tell you, you better suit up" then Raelynn bums into the conformation "what are you going to tell us?" she asked.

"The plan..."

* * *

**be continued on... chapter 2: the plan**

**n/a: so that is it for chapter one of a Awesomenauts: the great, the worst and the crazy which is my new type of fan-fiction story that is take place in the Awesomenauts universe, I may do more 'nauts to appear, but on the enemy side (blues) so tell me what is your most hated 'naut other then these three. till the next chapter -yarheeguy**


	2. Chapter 2: the plan

**chapter 2: the plan**

"What do you mean, the plan?" Raelynn curiously asked, captain Anywek started explained of this plan.

"Well you see, four months ago after new years eve there was this western film that made in the 20th century called the good, the bad and the ugly." Skølldir and Raelynn never heard of this type of film, but according to the captain this film was about more than 1500 years ago, they can't even believe that Anywek even saw an out of dated movie. Anywek continued "the reason I saw the film is because of the title, and that made me thought, "why can't i put the universe's best, the universe's worst and someone who has mad powers..." "that would be me" Ayla say as she joins the conformation, "to join and work as the team to defeat the blues once and for all" captain Anywek finished saying.

Skølldir and Raelynn understood what Anywek was saying, but they was still confused to choose them for this plan, "so captain, why us? why me? why her? and why her?" Skølldir asked too much questions as he pointed his finger to himself, Raelynn and Ayla. "maybe "the terrible overweight space Viking" could answer why your here" Anywek insulted.

Skølldir used to become an awful space Viking warrior before he joined the Reds, he used to raid groceries stores on his own with nobody among him. people have even rumored that the reason he raid supermarkets so he could eat a lots of stolen food that he could have brought with money, and because of this rumor, the reason he is big could possibly been the armor that he was wearing or all of those biscuits and cakes he had eaten.

"as for Raelynn and Ayla, Raelynn have trained from the best when she was part of the E.L.F army, and I know that you have been part of a team before" said Anywek, that made Raelynn remembered that team and her trusted, trigger-fingered, blasting, lover, "Cuddle's". "and it was also lucky that myself and default had found her before the enemy did, otherwise she would have been on the other side."

Raelynn looked down with a frown face, felt sadness and anger with her past life, the captain carried on "Raelynn, have you remembered your last assignment were you have to go on the planet Aiguillon and you are other mercenaries have to destroy the blue's fuel tank for their power drill and the mission was very successful" Raelynn nodded saying yes, "well it turns out that they made a base 4000 miles away from OUR power drill" Anywek said as he put pictures of the base "these pictures been taken from a spy that we hired to take a look at the base, unfortunately he was brutally murdered by one of the blue members, but we were able to get our hand on the data before they did and this is all we had got," then Captain hold a picture of a satellite, "this is one of their satellites where they get their information of the activity on the planet and of course us, but when they had killed our spy, they were able to find some of evidence that who sent him and where are these people are at, and those people are yet again us, and that's where you guys came in." as the three looked at every picture that Anywek have put down to show them, each of them had the same thought, To kill some and have fun. "so what your plan? as i asked again" Raelynn said, then captain Anywek grab some of the pictures and taken it away, "I want the three of you to join forces and erase any evidence, kill every person that been involved of this, and most importantly, destroy the satellite in any way you can." Anywek finished explains his plan.

in a basic way, the plan is to get to Aiguillon, get to the blue base and destroy the satellite dish.

"I'm up for it" Skølldir started, "if we must to gain victory, then I'm in" say Raelynn, then Anywek face to Ayla "sweetie, ready to use your powers and start destruction?" then Ayla gave a mad smiled and say "sugar, spice and everything dies, that what awesome made of, am I'm right"

"Alright, from the information we were able to get, it would take a week for its facts to reach the Blue's HQ, its been five-day since our spy died, so we only got less than 48 hours to destroy the satellite before they will get the data and find out where we are," the Captain said, "so today this afternoon, we will send you three to Aiguillon for your mission" then immediately Skølldir stand up from his seat "then I better get ready!" he say as he walked away, then Anywek taken his pictures and left.

Raelynn notice that the captain didn't say why did he chosen Ayla to been part of the project, so Raelynn stood up and ran to where the captain had left, then when she found Anywek, she ran up to him and said "hay, you forgotten to tell us why that little girl, Ayla have been part of this" then Anywek face to her with a cross face and only said "well... that's classified..." those are the only thing he said before he ignored her and walk away.

* * *

**be continued in chapter 3: into the launch pods**


	3. Chapter 3: launch drop pods

**part 3: launch drop pod**

while the team get ready for the mission Captain Anywek went to station-C to visit and talk to his long known friend, in fact, he even know him before he join the Reds. people calls him the default because he was the most regular general they know for, but it was his last name aswell, so that means his full name general Default.

As Anywek came inside the "mission room" where all the commanding and tracking takes place when mercenaries and solders went to battles, it was also where Default occasionally works at, "so Anywek, hows do it go?" general Default first asked, Default looked serious, maybe because he was the top of the entire army, he was the general after all, "well it did gone all right, the team is gotten themselves ready for the assignment..." Anywek say "but I got a question general-""tell me Anywek, tell me about the "Awesomenauts" project, if you please" when the general interrupted as he looked his three eyes at him.

"well general, while the war between the Red or us and the Blues, most of the people of the universe says that the war will be endless, so you have done something about it, that's why you have done this project that might get us Reds to win this war, which you call it the Awesomenauts project" Anywek said all of this information, then he continued, "the Awesomenauts project ment to get the universe's well-known criminals, psychoses and mercenaries together to battle the Blues and take down their supplies and defences. that is what the Awesomenauts ment to been general," then Default gave a grin and a pause, "correct, but this team that you brought up are not anything like the other mercenaries, heck they are not even mercenaries, just a terrible Space Viking, a long time, missing élite and a little girl with powers she can't control" "yes I know that she could go supernova if she use her powers too long," Anywek quickly say "but she gonna trained to use them carefully so" "do not speak while I am talking to you, captain" said Default, "but It just worries me that what if this mission fails" then Anywek pointed out him and said "I had trained them for this mission, some of them had been into battle before, they are ready" general Default smiled for a bit then back to an angry face "alright, but if this fails, if the Blues find out where we are, the only person I would blame will be you, understood?" "yeah, don't worry general Default," Anywek said.

Meanwhile at the Landing zone, the team was ready and ready for this assignment, Skølldir didn't wore his jammies this time, instead he was wearing his metal plate and armor as his battle suit, Raelynn was wearing her bio hazard suit, which she mostly wear in missions, while Ayla was still wearing her teddy bear costume, Skølldir and Raelynn don't know why, but at least she was happy wearing it.

suddenly after minutes, a holographic version of Captain Anywek appears in front of them, "listen team, I said this once at the breakfast table and I will say it again," he said "a auto-pilot plane will transport you three to the planet Aiguillon, the plane will drop you off as near at the base as it can, your aim of this assignment is to find the satellite and destroy it before it's information reaches the Blue's headquarters, the satellite completes the work in less than 36 hours so that means you have a lot of time for this mission, I will be tracking your footsteps and help you out along the way, you had a lot of effort to able to succeed this mission, so I hope in god's name that you will able to come back alive... your mission starts now, move inside the plane"

Skølldir, Raelynn and Ayla entered the auto-pilot plane, on the plane was three drop pods, each that has two seats, "dips on front" Skølldir quickly said as he rushed towards the front drop pod, when he sat on the seat, it turns out that he needed to sit on both the seat, "can't believe that you bottom is big as two chairs" Ayla happily said as she seated in the second pod with Raelynn next to her, "why don't you sit at the other drop pod?" Raelynn asked, then Ayla say "well too late, the plane has already lift off" "great" said Raelynn in sarcasm.

after the plane lift off, it went to outta space leaving Mars-shed, when it was clear the plane when to high-speed, as the plane went faster than light, once the plane reached the planet, a screen inside the plane went online, it was once again Anywek, "alright team, you are near the base, this is where we will drop you off, you guys ready?" then each person had said something in a each different way that means yes, "I'm always ready for battle" Skølldir said, "I'm ready captain" Raelynn said, "I'm ready for playtime!" Ayla said.

Anywek looked pleased on the screen, "great, prepare to drop in five, four, three, two, one..."

**be continued in chapter 4: the mission**


	4. Chapter 4: the mission

**part 4: the mission**

* * *

The pods have landed on the planet, as Raelynn and Ayla got out of their pod Skølldir was having trouble getting out of his, "can't belive they charge me for two seats" he complained as he finally got out of the seat. "ok where is this satellite?" Skølldir asked, then a voice came from their ear, "this is captain Anywek to Skølldir, Ayla and Raelynn, if you are okay, please respond" it was Anywek, "captain, this is Raelynn, Ayla's okay and Skølldir just got out of his pod" Raelynn said on her mic, "should have done a three seater for that fat viking" "Hay! you know I could hear ya" Skølldir quickly said as he notice of what the captain said, "okay lets just get to the mission, the base is just quarter of a mile north from your site, get there, but be careful for guards and other mercenaries, over" Anywek said, "alright team, lets move out," Raelynn said as they started running towards the blue base.

Once the team reached entrance of the base, Anywek once again spoke and said "Captain Anywek to Raelynn, what's your status?" then Raelynn take a good glare and looked at all of what is the base's defences, "I could see a turret near the entrance and two droid guards, what should we do?" "I would say we charge at them and kick them where the sun don't shine" Skølldir say as he crack his knuckles, "or you could take out the guards quietly and use my turret disables to turn off the turret so you and Ayla could sneak in, while Realynn goes in high ground and use Cuddles to snipe out anything that is a threat, can you able to do that?" Anywek explained, "that's not a bad idea" said Raelynn, then Skølldir taken a huge sigh, "all right, we can do it the captain's way" Skølldir say as he and Ayla ran nearer to the entrance.

then as Skølldir quickly run towards the guards he shouted "Hay! time for pain from Skølldir you sh-" and before he could end his sentence, he trip and fall out of nowhere, the guards seems to notice, then they slowly walked towards the terrible space viking. "let me say it again..." but as he could take one step, his foot been stuck on something, "what the? how? in the?" Skølldir say as he tried to move, but no matter how hard did he tried to move forward, he still stuck on whatever this sticky thing was. As the robot guards has eye contact, they made a laugh "guessing you had fallen into one of the admiral's trap" said one of the guards, then the other hold out something that looked like a walkie-talkie, "admiral, we have a-" but as the droid talked, Ayla quickly jump over Skølldir and used her special power on the two droids. Skølldir didn't saw it, the first second he's stuck and droid guard was laughing at him, the next they're destroyed into pieces and he wasn't stuck anymore, "next time, let me have the fun" said Ayla as she help up Skølldir from the ground.

"okay, enough with that," Anywek said "time to disable the turret, now the disables used to disable the turret for a short amount of time, but I had put it up on the timer just enough time for you and Ayla to sneak past the turret without itself shooting you or itself triggering the alarm"

Sølldir understood what Anywek was saying and he could perfectly threw the disables on the turret, "nice shot, let's go little girl" Skølldir said as he and Ayla ran quickly past the turret.

Meanwhile at the highest ground, Raelynn was scouting the entire Blue base while holding her long time favourite weapon, which she calls it "Cuddles" however, this weapon had a super scope as an upgrade, making the weapon getting a further range, "status report: no alarms raised, no bad guys coming to my teammate or..." and just then as she still looking at her scope, a color silver and blue was covering her scope, as she look out, she saw a giant, metal robot. "this is private property, turn around and walk away or I will make you" Realynn felt worried, and a bit scared, but she wasn't afraid, "if I were you, run!" Anywek shouted from Raelynn's ear, and that was she did, but that didn't make the robot go away, instead the robot chased her.

"Raelynn in trouble, so there will be no support from her" the captain said to Skølldir and Ayla, then Skølldir stopped "what do ya mean?" he asked "its seems that one of the Merc had found her, so we need to move and take down that satellite, double time," "should we help her," "no, the turret activated now, there's no going back, either destroy the satellite, now or never" then Skølldir looked around, there was nothing around, nothing but some crates and a turret behind him, "okay lets destroy this thing" Skølldir said as he and the little girl head to the data zone, where the satellite at.

once they arrive at the satellite, captain Anywek said instructions for the team, "alright, Ayla, find the main computer of this and destroy it like you are making destruction" then Ayla smiled and said "I like it" "Skølldir, you smash-up that satellite as hard and bad as you can... maybe sit on it" once again Anywek said and insulted Skølldir's body weight, "after this satellite gone down, nothing will taste me bottom" Skølldir said as he ran up towards the satellite, "time for... shaky shak-" then as he jump up, he stopped and air and fell down on the ground before he could reach the tip of the satellite, as he get up once again, his foot was again stuck to something, "who the space duck put all of this around the place" Skølldir complained. "That would be me, space pirate" say a voice that had a deeper british voice then Anywek, then on the left side of the satellite was another different type of creäture, but this time if odd. this creäture what humans call a squid, but this squid wasn't like what humans think it was, this squid can speak and could walk on land, but type of squid was ever odder then the creäture itself, because this squid had an eyepatch with a scar coming inside it, an anchor as it's arm, and two teabags floating inside his water tank, "who the heck you suppose you are?" Skølldir asked, "if I could forgive you, my name is Admiral Swiggins." he said as he walked slowly towards the fat, bad space viking. while Ayla was destroying the computer of the satellite using her heart chain, she hasn't had a clue that her teammate's stuck, then Anywek told Ayla "sweetie, that fat man is under attack by something, help him" then she stopped and looked at the two, "hold on the second, I really wanted to make it... perfect timing" she said as he continue smashing the computer, as for Skølldir, he tried to run so fast as his life depends on it, and as he jump the sticky thing stopped him then pulled him back and landed on something hard "uh" Skølldir said in pain "I think I landed on me keys," then Swiggins laugh out loud in an evil way, "what a silly, old, fat fellow you are" then Skølldir felt anger in his face of what Admiral Swiggins said, and then he got up and threw him behind himself, then as he sprinted towards the satellite, he shouted, "nobody calls me fat, apart from Anywek!" then he jumped into the air ready to make an earthquake, but then behind him Swiggins used his anchor pull himself towards him, but as he almost taken Swiggin's first swing, some sort of bullet light that looked like an eye fired directly to the squid and slowed him down as he fell on the ground, that's how Skølldir successfully used his big bottom to crushed the satellite like how a hover car smasher made the car flat. "and that's why you need to make it, perfect timing" Ayla said with a smile, "great work guys, mission completed, time to teleport you back at the base" Anywek said to Skølldir and Ayla as they were glowing in a light blue light and then disappeared in thin air.

As for Raelynn, she spent her mission running through the thorny trees away from the robot who attacked her, she had run for a while, so she hid behind one of the twigs moving us and looked back as see if anything was chasing her, there is no sign of him, but as Raelynn takes a step back, there was nothing underneath her feet, and she slip and fell, luckily it was a short fall as she fell on the ground she could manage to get up, and there where she gotten up, she found something that was the oddest thing she could look at.

It looks of some sort of pellet, an energy pellet, but for this it was glowing purple, as for the rest of the energy pellets she had known was color blue, green, yellow or red, those were the only possible color that was makes it stable, any other color could either make the power fail or even worse, but this look also strange as the pellet had some sort of logo, like an eye. so as she stare at it for a while, Anywek came up from her microphone "Raelynn, are you okay" captain Anywek said, "yeah, but there is one sort of strange pellet, permission of bring it to the base?" say Raelynn, then the captain allowed her to bring it in, so Raelynn hold one of her containers and carefully take the pellet, and after, Anywek teleported her back to the base

* * *

**be continued in chapter 5: back at the base**


	5. Chapter 5: back at the base

**part 5: Back at the base**

"general, the mission was successful, the satellite destroyed" Captain Anywek said at the general of the Reds, "I had already teleported the team back here at the landing zone, but also Raelynn has fou-" "Cody," Default says the Captain's first name, "before you could say anything else, I want to talk to you about something that I want to tell you ever since you joined this Awesomenauts project" "well if there is something to talk about, then go ahead" Anywek said as general walks side to side in front of him. "it's just I want to talk about how you, Captain Cody Anywek going to become in the close future, of how you lead and dictates your team, and in what kind of way?"

at first for Anywek, he thought that he was talking insane, but as general Default told clearly of what he means, when he said "as you could see Cody, we are part of the red team, but nobody even know that we are here, not even the government, know why?" Anywek take a thought into it, but he didn't have a clue, "because everyone who part of the Awesomenauts project is an outlaw, and the reason I asked you that is because of your... old job."

Before Cody Anywek became the captain of the red team, he was one of the best special agents of the federal space agency or F.S.A for short. but because of one investigation he can't do, he just needs some time for him to think about it, so he join the reds as a Captain to train and command solders and mercenaries to battle, which in his team is of course Raelynn, Skølldir and Ayla.

"yeah, what about the feds?" Anywek asked when he notice that Default is talking about the F.S.A, "you see, the federal Space agency would may have notice that you have been gone since you found that little ratchet of a little girl and they may investigate" the general say, "well don't worry, like I said mouth ago, I have taken that-" then once again Default interrupted once again, "yeah, but one day, the government and your agency will turn against you, so that means that you have of be ready when it happens, understood?"

Back at the Landing zone, Ayla made a chat with Skølldir about what happened on the mission, "and you when that eight legged guy tried and kill you with that large thing, I came and help you, that was awesome" as Skølldir walk back at one of the stations, he felt anger with depressed, "yeah, whatever" Skølldir said in a grumpy motion, "and before the squid said that you are fat when you got stuck with that thing" Ayla continue in laughter, but as she didn't see that Skølldir was so with anger, that he could choke the nearest living he could see. but until Anywek came in and said "why are you being angry as a kettle?" then Skølldir started shouting so loud, "it just ever since we completed this mission, this girl has talked about how embarrassed when that Swiggins guy able to put me on the ground" he shouted, Anywek doesn't look surprised about this news, "well that's why your known as "the worst" in this type of project" Anywek said in a smile, "but Ayla, don't try to wine up the Viking, please" he asked to Ayla.

Then Raelynn came and join the conversation, "Captain, I got the pellet right here" she said when she was getting the jar, "where were you at the mission?" Skølldir said, "I got chased by some robot" she replied as she gave the jar to Anywek, "well thanks for the latest tech, I managed to tell you who are you dealing with on that assignment" Anywek said as he put the jar on the side. "okay, then who is this robot?" Skølldir asked, then the Captain hold a device that holds data and information about things like this.

"when I could able to see the robot when you, Raelynn saw him, I looked on what type of robot is it, and what type, and as it turn out, the robot is battle army robot built to fight a super villan that was a threat of the galaxy, unfortunately, the villan died before the army been built, according to the data file, the number of that robot's named Clunk," as Anywek describe this information, the team taken notice of this, "ok, and what about that squid, Admiral Swiggins?" Skølldir asked.

"let me tell you about him," Anywek said as he swipe on his data device, "Charles Swiggins, a Squid raised by a navy family on Titan, and with the ranks, he became a navy captain of the "sweet homboldt" to fight sea pirates and killed the most dangerous pirate on Titan, after a while he became Admiral and looks like, joined the other side of this war" "it was kinda interesting of what info that small button pressing thing could do, but all of this kinda sound boring" Ayla started, then Anywek looked at the girl and gave a little smile, "oh I forgot to mention, that assignment, you were a great effort out there" Anywek said as the little teddy costume wearing girl smiled back, "well thank you Anywek," she said as she skip away to the next room, "if anyone needs me I will be raiding the cookie jar" "we don't have a cookie jar" Anywek said, then from an echo of Ayla's voice "then I be at Skølldir's room" then the Captain gave a chuckle, but Skølldir himself, didn't look happy "can we just get to the part on what is that thing then" Skølldir said as he pointed at the container.

as Anywek came and grab the jar of the pellet inside, he just wonder what it might be like, "okay lets take a look" he said as he opened the container, the first second when Anywek looked at the pellet, he just stared in eyes opens wide, "oh my gosh, Raelynn, where did you found this?" Anywek asked, "I don't know, I was running away from clunk then I fell down a hole and there it was" then Anywek shut the container with the lid then came up on the phone near the exit door and talked to the general, for Raelynn and Skølldir, they didn't have a clue what it's going on, until Anywek came back to them.

"okay, Raelynn you need to come with me, and Skølldir, continue with your daily training for you and Ayla while I go away for maybe a couple of days" then Skølldir looked confused, "what is going on?" he asked, but Anywek ignored him as he walked to one of the ships with the cyborg, "Captain, what is going on? where are we going?" she asked as she came on the ship, "you see..."


	6. Chapter 6: checkmate

**Chapter 6: Checkmate**

Sometime after Captain Anywek and Raelynn left.

"So, this is what Anywek tought ya" Skølldir said as Ayla in the talking room, "yeah, Anywek love this game, and he told me everything about this game," she said when she finished setting up all the pieces, "it's called chess" "yeah, I heard of this human game, but I think it's a lame and boring game, the type of this game even has the word "board" in it" but before the game begin, Ayla left the table where they was at and grab another of Captain Anywek's toys. "whats that?" Skølldir asked, "it's just a thing of a jig that can able to free me from these locks, but I don't mostly free them since I like wearing this arm locks" she explained as she use the device to unlock the locks that trapped her arms, she's ready to play. when they begun the game of chess, Skølldir takes the first turn, "I hope my fighting in battle experiences could make me win this lame chess game" he said as he move the pawn in front of the right bishop once, then Ayla made a chuckle, "okay, time to make those chess matches with Anywek count" then she move her prawn that is in front of the king, after Ayla's move, Skølldir put the left knight send in a L shape movement, "guess what? checkmate" she said as she move her queen diagonally to her left. "What!" Skølldir shouted in anger, "it's a checkmate, no matter what you move, I still have your king, so that mean I won that match" Ayla said, but Skølldir was angry of the fact he lost within seconds he played he make a fist on his hand and bash the table and shouted "I demand a rematch!"

meanwhile, Anywek and Raelynn finally landed on another planet, however, Raelynn still don't know what surprise what Anywek had, but as she came out of the air ship she saw interesting things, dusty solid dirt, the tumbleweeds moving from the winds, and there is some sort of small town on the horizon, "what is this place?" Raelynn asked, "this is wested, a planet that sort of fells like the earth's 18th century, the wild west," say Anywek as wears a black jacket, "come on, lets meet that fox" he said as he and Raelynn walks towards the town.

"Checkmate" Ayla shouted for the third time when Skølldir lost again, "how in the world can you beat me?" he shouted, but all that Ayla did was a queer smiles, "I want a rematch again!" Skølldir shouted for the fourth time, "alright, but you will lose again."

Once Anywek and Raelynn reached the town, they found out that it was a very small town, only had seven buildings, all of them made of wood, stone or metal, the buildings lined up from face to face then a seventh building would be at the end of the town, "there is only one place where she could be" the Captain said as he walked away into on of the building, then Raelynn notice and catched up behind him to enter the building that's called, a saloon "now Raelynn, these folks around here be a bit... violent, so just stick with me and try to not get into a fight, all right" then Raelynn nodded, as they enter the saloon, the place's crowded by different races of creatures, some was humans, some was robots some are other aliens, all of which wore either a cowboy hat, a dusty coat or western style boots. most of them would properly be drunk because of whiskey, most would gamble at poker or 21 no more, as Captain Anywek walk towards the bar where a five arm bartender was making a drink while cleaning a glass, "howdy" said Anywek in his best western accent, "how do you do stranger, what could I get ya" the bartender said, "well let me think, you see I am looking for someone who might be here, here's what she looks like" Anywek said as he put out a picture of a face of a fox, "oh yeah, she just over there by the dark corner" say the bartender when he pointed one of his hands at the dark corner.

at the dark corner at the saloon, there was a person, it was a female, but the looks of her make her look like a man, she wore a red poncho and a cowboy hat so she could blend in with the people in the saloon, in a closer look she had a scar on her eye, her race is known as a fox, she is fully form of a fox, a creäture with a fur of orange, fox ears an orange tail with a white fur at the end and has a strong sence of smell.

"so, you must have been the fox" Anywek started once he was next to her, "it just depends what type of fox you are talkin' about" the fox noticed, "and who am I'm talkin' to?" the fox asked as she takes a sip of her glass, "I'm Cody Anywek, and this is Raelynn, élite member of the E.L.F skyhawks, and I know that you are a collector" then the fox smiles and make a small chuckle, "you don't know me, I'm just a regular fox having a drink, if you know more about me then tell me more" "well, maybe if you could tell me how you got that hand from a ship that called Starstorm" Anywek said, then the fox gasp and her face begin to grow anger, "alright, what do you want" she said as she put her hand on her gun, "information, but we need to speak in private."

Later on, Anywek and the fox went to the fox's rented room while Raelynn waited outside the door, the minute Anywek entered the room, he saw a lot of interesting things, there was jars of strange things, "you do have a strange hobby don't you?" Anywek said as he looked at some of the jars, "yeah, don't touch them, they all are very rare and they came from this wasteland of a planet" the fox said, "so Cody, what do you want?" then Aywek came to a table that was in the room and placed the pellet on the table, as he put the thing on the table, she felt surprised and take a look at the strange pellet, "so miss fox, could you tell me about this" Anywek asked, then the fox grab the jar where the pellet was inside and explain what it was,

"well, this looks an interesting thing, a pellet with a power inside, however this could be any type of power since nobody had ever study these things before, this could able to make you powerful or immortal or weak, or even the worst thing that could happen to you" Anywek looked at the fox as she holds the jar for a long time, "can I have it back please?" Anywek finally said, then the fox gave the jar back to him, "if you would please, I collect strange object and relics like this one, and I would like it if I could buy this off ya" then Anywek looked at her once again, and then sigh, "well if you want this be taken off me, then how much?" "I think I would invest this about five hundred thousand soldars, deal" than as Anywek looked at the fox's metal hand, he grab and went near the door, "thank you but this pellet is not for sale" he said before he open the door and exited out of the fox's room.

as he left the room, Raelynn asked, "what now?" Anywek became silent for second before he started to say, "fancy a drink?"

be continued on chapter 7: the foxy


End file.
